Un nuevo intento
by prompmat
Summary: Esta historia sigue la historia a partir de la traición de Aizen, no voy a seguirla como en el anime, suprimire y añadiré cosas, dadle una oportunidad, por favor :3
1. Chapter 1

Un nuevo intento

A/N: Veréis, es mi primer fanfiction, tengo algunos capítulos ya escritos, así que espero que no me demore demasiado en actualizar y poder hacerlo periódicamente, como una vez a la semana o una cada dos semanas, depende un poco de mi salud y eso jaja, el primer capítulo, es un poco como un prólogo quizás un poco aburrido, lo siento si es así. También espero que mi forma de escribir mejore con el tiempo .

Este capítulo está situado justo después de que Aizen se fuera. Tampoco va a estar completamente centrado en la vida de Soi Fon ni de Yoruichi, busco un poco de variedad. Además la historia va a tomar un rumbo muy diferente al que toma en el anime, pero eso ya lo notaréis.

Ya sin más os dejo con el primer capítulo.

Todos se encontraban allí, mirando hacia el cielo donde los tres capitanes habían desaparecido al haber sido auxiliados por los Menos Grande, nadie sabía qué decir o hacer, estaba claro que ningún se volvería contra alguno de los ryoka ni contra Rukia, no a estas alturas. Soi Fon miró hacia donde Yoruichi se encontraba sin cambiar la expresión de su cara, simplemente parpadeó un par de veces.

"Ahora" Comenzó hablando el Comandante General Yamamoto, "es cuando todo comienza, no es tiempo de mirar atrás, capitanes, las batallas perdidas nos deben de servir para enmendar nuestros errores, no subáis vuestras armas contra los ryoka." Se dio la vuelta para fijar su mirada en las lejanas calles del Seireitei. "Capitana Unohana, haga el favor de, ayudar al capitán Kuchiki y al resto de personas heridas" Y con esas palabras se fue del lugar seguido de su teniente.

Unohana fue a ayudar al capitán caído mientras otros miembros del cuarto escuadrón iban a socorrer al resto de shinigamis.

"Vaya Ichigo, en verdad no me imaginaba que serías capaz de vencer a Byakuya" Resopló divertida para luego reír levemente, en sus ojos se reflejaba el orgullo que sentía por ese chico, se dio la vuelta dejando que Orihime sanase las heridas del chico casi inconsciente y viendo, como después de que Unohana junto con otros shinigamis pertenecientes al cuarto escuadrón, Rukia se acercara hacia él.

Mientras Omaeda, el teniente del segundo escuadrón se acercaba hacia su capitana. "Taicho, ¿qué debemos hacer ahora?" Pese a que estaba adolorido, sus heridas claramente no habían sido nada por lo que preocuparse, después de todo Ichigo no había sido duro con él.

Soi Fon movió sus ojos para poder mirar a su teniente, suspiró y volvió su mirada al frente donde se encontraba Renji siendo atendido por el cuarto escuadrón. "Esperar ordenes y entrenar, Omaeda."

"Pero, está todo paralizado, no creo que se nos encomiende alguna misión importante." Conocía bastante bien al teniente, sabía que haría cualquier cosa con tal de vaguear y comer en cantidades desmesuradas, así que simplemente le lanzó una mirada para darle a entender que él veía lo que quería hacer.

Esa mirada lo hizo tragar saliva, pese al pequeño tamaño de Soi y el gran tamaño de Omaeda, era bastante evidente quién era la fuerte y a quien se le iba la fuerza por la boca. Tras eso el teniente se fue rápidamente del lugar.

_Seguro que se va a vaguear por ahí. _Soi negó con la cabeza sabiendo que lo que pensaba era lo más posible y se dio la vuelta lentamente, mientras lo hacía observaba lo destrozado que había quedado el lugar, así como algunos de los altos cargos de los trece escuadrones. Apretó los diente al ver a Ichigo, ese ryoka era fuerte, sabía que debían mantener un ojo en el por lo que pudiera pasar. Se fijó en que Yoruichi, su antigua maestra, se acercaba hacia ella caminando con una ligera sonrisa en sus labios y sabiendo que no estaba preparada para afrontar todo lo que había ocurrido tan solo un rato atrás (había la perdido la noción del tiempo, todos lo habían hecho) y gracias a su gran velocidad se fue del lugar antes de que ella pudiera llegar hasta ella sin saber demasiado bien hacia donde iba.

Imágenes sobre su pasado con Yoruichi y sobre su reciente pelea se formaban y se mezclaban en su cabeza dejando consigo un agrio sabor de boca, tenía ganas de llorar, pero no iba hacerlo, no después de cien años.

Mientras, Yoruichi hizo el intento de ir tras ella pero una mano en su hombro la paró, sin darse la vuelta ya sabía de quién se trataba. "Vaya, hacía ya mucho tiempo que no te veía en tu forma… Humana y la verdad es que estás mejor como gato." Le dijo con una sonrisa burlona, ambas acostumbradas a ese trato. "¿Te parece si vamos por ahí a beber sake?"

"Lo siento, me va más beber leche." Sonrió todavía sin darse la vuelta, no necesitaba hacerlo para saber que la otra chica estaba conteniendo una risa.

"Bueno, no veo eso como un impedimento, siempre podemos añadirle unas gotas de alcohol a la leche." Al escuchar eso Yoruichi arrugó su nariz en señal de disgusto. _¿A quién se le puede ocurrir eso? _Se dijo a sí misma la chica cuyo pelo es morado para luego pensar en que no era extraña esa idea siendo esa la persona que lo había dicho. "Además, después de un par de copas, ¿quién se entera de lo que bebe?" _Ahí tengo que darle la razón, _volvió a pensar.

"Se ve que nunca vas a cambiar Kuukaku" Tras decir eso rió levemente para luego dirigirse a las afueras de la Sociedad de Almas a una velocidad que sabía que su amiga podría alcanzar.

A/N: Bueno, sabiendo que este capítulo definitivamente era bastante corto he decidido que voy a actualizar la semana que viene, si es que tengo oportunidad de hacerlo, claro.

Por último, querría advertir, que quizás en capítulos futuros puede haber un deje de melancolía, eso es debido a la reciente muerte de Cory Monteith, este capítulo estaba destinado a subirse el día de su muerte pero como fan suya simplemente no me vi capaz de hacerlo, pero bueno, de veras lo siento si mis capítulos se ven afectados en cierto punto.

Ya sabéis, si os ha gustado o si creéis que debería mejorar algunos aspectos o me he equivocado en algo, tan solo decirlo, yo definitivamente estaría muy feliz de poder leer lo que me tengáis que decir. ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Un nuevo intento.

A/N: Antes que nada quisiera agradecer a "Soi Yo" por tomarse la molestia de escribirme, me ha levantado el ánimo, muchas gracias. ^^

Disclaimer: Creo que se me olvidó mencionarlo antes, pero es evidente que ninguno de los personajes me pertenece (al menos no hasta que yo me invente uno, que aún no está decidido) y he de decir también que lo siento si las personalidades no cuadran muy bien.

Bueno, ahora sí, vamos con el siguiente capítulo, espero que les guste a las personas que me leen.

Así que ahí estaban las dos chicas, bebiendo sake, al final Yoruichi se había resignado, además odiaba el sabor de la leche con "unas pocas gotitas" como había dicho su amiga aunque sinceramente parecía que había más alcohol que leche.

"Bueno, al parecer las cosas no fueron del todo como lo planeamos, ¿no?" Tomó otro sorbo de sake notando como su cara se ponía cada vez más roja por culpa del alcohol consumido. La verdad es que hasta el momento apenas había hablado, solamente de cosas sin demasiado significado.

"No siempre pueden salir bien las cosas, supongo." Le respondió un poco seria, se notaba que no había bebido tanto como su compañera, pero de todas formas, no estaba del todo borracha. "Además" Tomó otro sorbo como si le fuera a dar coraje para lo que iba a decir a continuación. "Lo que nosotros pretendíamos conseguir, lo conseguimos, no podíamos hacer nada ante la traición de Aizen, está claro que, como dijo, la había planeado tiempo atrás." Su semblante era un poco serio, está claro que la seguridad y el estado de la Sociedad de Almas no le importaba tanto como solía cuando ella formaba parte del Gotei 13, sin embargo, el saber que el equilibrio mundial estaba en las manos de todos ellos y también el saber que bastantes de las personas que formaban la Sociedad de Almas eran si no amigos, eran conocidos, hacía que se preocupase por toda esa situación.

"Tienes razón, supongo que la única pega que se os puede poner es la poca discreción que tuvisteis y que al final casi todos, por no decir todos, terminasteis enfrentándoos ante un capitán o capitana, claro." Levantó su mirada hacia el rostro de su amiga la cual sabía de qué quería hablar y no le hacía mucha gracia, no le parecía el lugar ni el momento indicado y mucho menos le parecía que Kuukaku era la persona con la que tenía que hablar sobre el tema.

Rápidamente estaba pensando en una forma con la que cambiar el tema y protestar por lo que había dicho pues ella no podía haber sido mucho más discreta. "Así es y la verdad es que muchos salieron con daños notables." Yoruichi tenía la boca abierta, sin embargo, no era ella la que había hablado miró hacia atrás para ver a un shinigami con el pelo largo y un gorro. "Los humanos que iban contigo tenían habilidades inquietantes, por no hablar de que un Quincy estaba entre vosotros." Cuando sintió la mirada de las dos chicas sonrió de una forma característica suya y se llevó una mano a la nuca rascándola levemente. "Vaya, perdón no debí haber molestado, creo, ¿os importa si me uno?" Pese a que las chicas todavía no habían contestado estaba ya acercando una banqueta a donde estaba Yoruichi y pidiendo una botella de sake.

"Vaya Syunsui, es una sorpresa verte por aquí, me alegra que digas eso de mis pequeños aprendices, he podido sentir que te topaste con uno tú también." Pese a que no lo fuera a decir en alto, Yoruichi esta aliviada de que él hubiera llegado, estaba segura de que no podría soportar la conversación que su amiga tenía preparada.

"Así es, pese a que no haya podido dañarme, su poder me asombró, es extraño."

"¿Qué te hizo venir hasta las afueras de la Sociedad de Almas? Es raro que un capitán se pasee por aquí como si nada." Kuukaku se veía un poco molesta por la interrupción pero no le preocupaba había tiempo suficiente.

"Oh, la verdad es que el Seireitei está bastante alocado, así que he decidido pasarme por aquí, además, me apetecía hablar con mi vieja amiga." Yoruichi simplemente pudo reír, en parte por la cogorza que llevaba.

Continuaron hablando así durante toda la noche hasta que la teniente del octavo escuadrón notando que su capitán estaba bastante ebrio. "Nanao-chan" Exclamó el hombre al ver que su teniente se acercaba a él con una cara con la que se daba a entender que no estaba alegre de ver así a su capitán y claramente tampoco se alegró de ver a las otras dos chicas en su estado, Kuukaku ya durmiendo sobre la barra dejando que un hilo de saliva caiga sobre la barra. Ante eso la teniente desvió su mirada pues le parecía algo bastante desagradable.

"Es tarde capitán, debemos irnos ya, el Comandante General ha concertado una reunión de capitanes para mañana a primera hora." Tras decir eso Syunsui se despidió de Yoruichi, no se molestó en hablarle a Kuukaku pues sabía que no le iba a contestar o en el peor de los casos le pegaría, para acto seguido emprender su camino hacia el Seireitei, hacia su cama más precisamente.

Era por la mañana, muy pronto a decir verdad, no es que no estuviera acostumbrada a despertarse tan temprano ni mucho menos, sin embargo, ese día estaba especialmente cansada. Desde que se había del Sokyoku no había podido dejar de pensar en todos los acontecimientos de aquel día.

**Al final había ido a parar a un pequeño bosque que había en las afueras del Seireitei. Soltó un suspiro retenido y con aire frustrado y se tumbó en la hierba ligeramente mojada sintiendo que hacía bastante calor pensando en donde estaría su haori, sin embargo lo dejó pasar pues no lo veía del todo importante.**

**El ver que su sensei seguía siendo más fuerte que ella no hacía más que frustrarla más, tanto que no se había dado cuenta que estaba clavándose las uñas hasta que sintió la sangre que emanaba de su muñeca izquierda en sus dedos. Tras chasquear la lengua se levanto y decidida a seguir intentando superar a Yoruichi comenzó a entrenar intensamente con la mente en lo fuerte que puede llegar a ser y será.**

**No fue hasta que el sol se escondió que se dio cuenta de lo tarde que era y de lo cansada que estaba, las heridas que tenía de la batalla anterior todavía las tenía frescas, todavía le dolían. Aún así, como parte de su entrenamiento, se decidió a llegar a sus aposentos lo más rápido que pudo en las condiciones actuales.**

Así que ahí estaba, con paso lento pero firme, yendo hacia el lugar donde sería la reunión e capitanes, sabía que todavía tenía tiempo, así que tampoco se apuró demasiado y eso se notaba en su expresión tranquila, pese a que su cabeza estaba revuelta. De camino hacia el lugar se tropezó con un hombre que le sacaba varias cabezas.

"Por favor Omaeda, ¿cómo puedes ser tan despistado?" Sintió que algunas migajas de lo que fuera que estaba comiendo su teniente habían llegado a su haori y eso la había cabreado aún más.

"Lo siento capitana, no era mi intención hacerle daño." Contestó el hombre pese a que tampoco le veía una gran cosa. Sin vacilar se terminó toda su comida y siguió caminando al lado de su capitana, en silencio, sabía que ella no era una persona que hablaba constantemente.

De pronto, no lejos de donde Soi y Omaeda tendrían que separarse para ir cada uno a su reunión, este volvió a chocar con alguien. Supuso que no sería alguien con demasiada fuerza pues decidió alardear delante de su capitana. "Oye, tú, deberías mirar por donde caminas, puedes buscarte problemas, pero no te preocupes, no haré nada, no creo que fuera just-"

"Vaya Omaeda, veo que no has sacado la fuerza de tu padre, así que creo que deberías ser tú el que se disculpe esta vez." Prefirió no dejar que terminase de hablar puesto que podría arrepentirse todavía más. Pasando del hombre, se giró levemente hacia la capitana con una sonrisa despreocupada en los labios pese a que se notaba su malestar, beber tanto no le había hecho bien. "Hola Soi Fon."

Viendo la escena desde un par de pasos de distancia de Omaeda, la capitana del segundo escuadrón no se molestó en hablar. _Inútil… _Pensó refiriéndose a su teniente, de verdad iba sin cuidado alguno. Al ver que su antigua sensei se acercó a ella no pudo evitar tensarse. "Omaeda" dijo en un tono un tanto alto como para estar buscando la atención de alguien que estaba tan solo a unos metros de ella, después de escuchar el saludo de Yoruichi. "yo me voy ya a la reunión y recuerda, yo no seré quien dé la cara por ti si es que llegas tarde a esa reunión. Un gusto verla Yoruichi-sama." Pese a que su orgullo le decía que no debía tratarla con ese respecto, su gran admiración que sentía hacia ella (pese a que odie reconocerlo) no le dejaba ser demasiado dura con ella.

Omaeda se giró hacia la antigua capitana viendo que esta se encogía de hombros para luego correr un poco y así juntarse de nuevo con su capitana. Mientras Yoruichi observaba anonadada como su antigua aprendiz seguía caminando hacia su destino sin mirar atrás, en verdad no esperaba que las cosas estuvieran tan frías entre ellas.

A/N: Bueno, lo prometido es deuda, el capítulo ha sido algo más largo, más o menos serán así de largos todos, espero que os haya gustado y ya sabéis, para cualquier cosa, review ^^


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Bueno, empiezo diciendo que en un principio iba a subir este capítulo el viernes, pero hubo un accidente cerca de la casa de unos familiares y tuve que ir a ayudar.

Luzdeisy: muchas gracias, de verdad, me alegra mucho que te guste cómo va encarrilado el fanfic y espero que siga gustándote ^^

Selebel: muchas gracias por los ánimos, me alientan a seguir y espero poder actualizar antes esta vez.

Soi Yo: gracias por la crítica y lo siento, es que no suelo hablar castellano, pero trataré de ser más cuidadosa. Y respecto a tu pregunta, trato de mostrar a una Yoruichi un poco más cerrada a hablar de ciertos temas y sinceramente no me la imagino hablando con Kuukaku de sus sentimientos. Una vez más gracias por leer y tomarte la molestia de dejar un comentario ^^

Por cierto, puede haber alguna duda y lo siento por no haberlo aclarado antes, pero cuando hay algo escrito en **negrita **es un flashback, cuando está escrito en _cursiva_ es un pensamiento y cuando está escrito en _**negrita y cursiva**_ es lo que pensaba una persona en aquel flashback. Además, entre "escena" y "escena" voy a poner "un nuevo intento" porque si no siento que no queda lo suficientemente claro el cambio de "escena". Ahora sí, ahí va el fanfic (:

Un nuevo intento.

Yoruichi no podía creer que toda la situación estuviera prácticamente igual, era impensable y verdad es que se sentía bastante mal por lo que le había hecho Soi. _Arg, no debería pensar tanto._ El punzante dolor en su cabeza provocó que se acordase de todo lo de anoche, la verdad es que no quería ver a su amiga Kuukaku, sabía que intentaría volver a emborracharla o simplemente intentaría hablar de cosas que no veía convenientes. Suspiró pero de pronto volvió a sonreír de nuevo.

Decidió que desde que no tenía a donde ir por el momento, no le vendría mal esperar hasta que su pequeña abeja saliese de la reunión, sabía que no le haría demasiada ilusión, o que al menos no lo demostraría, pero de verdad tenía ganas de verla en ese momento. Tras eso decidió ir con tranquilidad hacia aquel lugar. No quería llamar demasiado la atención cuando todos salieran, así que se ocultó lo mejor que pudo, pese a que su dolor de cabeza no le permitía pensar en exceso.

De pronto vio que los capitanes comenzaban a salir._ Menos mal, empezaba a quedarme dormida._ El primero en salir había sido Zaraki Kenpachi, en verdad ese hombre le ponía el bello de punta, tenía una cara demasiado sádica. De todas formas su semblante cambió al ver salir a la capitana del cuarto escuadrón, Unohana, le apetecía hablar con ella, realmente echaba de menos el trato con alguno de los capitanes, de todas formas luchó contra las ganas de hablar con ella. Salieron un par de capitanes más y sabía que no quedaba mucho para que saliera la chica a la que estaba esperando, después de todo por lo menos cuatro capitanes no asistirían, los tres traidores y Byakuya porque fue herido.

Estaba tan perdida en sus pensamientos que no se enteró cuando una chica realmente baja salía delante de Hitsugaya, sonrió al darse cuenta de quién era y fue rápidamente hacia ella mediante el shunpo. Para su suerte el capitán menor se había adelantado así que no interferiría. Cuando llegó a donde estaba Soi Fon, se posicionó detrás de ella apoyando su oscura mano en el hombro de la capitana. "Hola, pequeña abeja."

Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que se avecinaba ya era algo tarde y tras escuchar aquel apodo que le dejaba un sentimiento agridulce, no pudo evitar mantenerse quieta, con semblante nostálgico al recordar aquellos tiempos. "Sabes que no me gusta que me llames así y menos en público."

Ninguna de las dos había dado un paso más, ninguna se atrevía. "Vaya, es cierto, lo había olvidado, hagamos un trato." Dijo la mujer de piel morena con una sonrisa burlona y vio cómo Soi Fon negaba levemente con la cabeza.

"¿Por qué querría hacer un trato contigo?" La capitana de ojos grises se giró levemente tratando de mirarla de la forma más fría posible, pero simplemente no fue capaz y no quería aceptar la razón de ello.

La chica más mayor miró hacia el cielo fingiendo estar pensando sin quitar su mano izquierda del hombro derecho de la chica más baja. "Bueno, quizás porque si ambas aceptamos el trato podemos evitar que se me escape un de nuevo tu apodo y temo que la próxima vez no pueda controlar el volumen con el que lo diga." Se acercó al oído de la capitana y siguió hablando con tono seductor. "pequeña abejita."Ese acto hizo que se le erizase el bello de la nuca a Soi. "¿Qué te parece si me sigues y así ya no pueden seguir escuchando mi adorado mote?"Había vuelto a su posición original con una sonrisa creciendo en sus labios. Son Fon vaciló, quería seguirla, pero a la vez no quería, sentía que volvería a caer rendida ante ella si volvían a amigarse así que cuando pretendía negarse la mujer mayor continuó. "Claro, si es que puedes seguir mi ritmo." Ante eso la más pequeña de las dos apretó la mandíbula y la morena sonrió con burla mientras tomaba impulso y salía camino al bosque. Soi, pese a saber que era una mala idea, la siguió, su orgullo ya había sido dañado con anterioridad y no quería que siguiese pasando.

Un nuevo intento.

Yoruichi escuchaba los pasos de su antigua alumna acercarse a ella con lo subió un poco más el ritmo sabiendo que aún así podría seguirle de cerca. No pudo evitar sonreír al sentir que ciertamente todavía la conocía bastante y que pese a que hubiera crecido, seguía siendo aquella niña a la que tanto cariño le había cogido.

Una vez había llegado a su destino paró de inmediato haciendo que su seguidora casi se tropiece con ella.

Una vez estando ambas quietas y a una distancia prudente, Soi miró alrededor tan solo para hacer que su mano se convirtiera en un puño e hizo fuerza.

"¿Qué querías?" Preguntó simple y llanamente, sabía que si decía su nombre su postura caería y con ella parte de su orgullo.

"¿No te parece un lugar precioso? Soi-san." La nombrada no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño, le parecía raro que la llamasen así.

"¿Para qué me has traído aquí?" Tenía ganas de saberlo, de saber por qué quería remover el pasado. Pero en vez de contestarle se limitó a acostarse en la hierba, como había hecho la última vez que habían ido a aquel lugar juntas, la última vez que se habían visto antes de que Yoruichi dejara la Sociedad de Almas.

"Relájate, siéntate, acuéstate, haz algo, pero no te quedes ahí parada." Le dijo Yoruichi con increíble parsimonia y cerrando sus ojos cada poco tiempo, tenía muchísimo sueño, pero no se arrepentía de haber ido a buscar a la capitana. Esta decidió hacerle caso a medias y buscó el árbol más cercano para apoyarse en él. De pronto miles de recuerdos llegaron a su cabeza, la mayoría eran suyos de hace varios años atrás llorando y entrenando, jurando vengarse. Un nudo se formó en su garganta sabiendo que no podría cumplir la promesa que se hizo a si misma bajo su propio sudor, sangre y lágrimas. Yoruichi resignada suspiró audiblemente y se incorporó apoyándose en sus codos. "Yo… En verdad no pretendía hacerte daño." Su mirada reflejaba arrepentimiento.

La menor suspiró de forma resignada no queriendo empezar ese tema de nuevo, ¿acaso no le había hecho demasiado daño yéndose con aquel hombre? "No sé ni por qué vine hasta aquí, creo que ya es hora de que me vaya." Dejó de apoyarse en el árbol y estaba decidida a marcharse cuando sintió una mano que la agarraba de su muñeca impidiendo que se fuera.

"No te vayas, yo de verdad que no quiero que sigas enfadada y no me queda mucho tiempo por aquí, mañana me iré con el resto." La menor se giró un poco, no quería mirarla a los ojos, no quería caer rendida de nuevo, no quería que viera sus ojos llorosos.

"Lo siento Yoruichi-sama" cerró los ojos fuertemente al igual que su mandíbula sintiéndose una idiota por no poder reprimirse. "Creo que ya es demasiado tarde." Se deshizo de su agarre y salió de aquel lugar, aquel lugar que no pasaba un día sin que lo visitara o al menos sin que pensara en todo lo que había ocurrido en aquel sitio, se sentía extraña, se sentía mal.

No había ni llegado el medio día, pero aún así decidió que sería buena idea ir a comer, luego de hacer eso cumpliría con sus deberes como capitana, sabía que después de todo lo ocurrido los últimos días tendría mucho papeleo, como cualquier capitán. Giró la cabeza para ver al capitán del octavo escuadrón acostado en la rama de un árbol medio dormido. _Claro que algunos simplemente optan por usar a su teniente._ Tras ese pensamiento aligeró el paso.

Un nuevo intento.

Se sentía realmente mal, no sólo porque Soi se había ido, sino también porque sabía que tenía razón, sabía que había sido cobarde al no haber tenido la decencia de al menos haberse despedido más de cien años atrás, sabía que la Soi Fon de antes querría haberse ido con ella. Pero por el otro lado, después de verla en el puesto que ella misma solía ocupar, o mejor dicho, en los puestos que ella solía ocupar, sabía que había hecho bien no llevársela consigo. Ese hubiera sido un acto muy egoísta por su parte, además, ahora que Soi se había ganado el respeto de toda la Sociedad de Almas, simplemente se veía erróneo el simple hecho de pensar en llevársela. _Joder, mi cabeza está hecha un lío, debería pensar algún plan para arreglar todo esto._ Pero de pronto una punzada nueva de dolor en la cabeza le recordó por qué no debía ser ese el momento.

Cuando sintió que sus tripas comenzaban a rugir no pudo evitar sonreír levemente, ni sintiéndose mal podía dejar de tener hambre. _Bueno, creo que van siendo horas de que haga un par de visitas._ Después de pensar eso se fue del lugar a una velocidad vertiginosa, después de todo, no le llamaban en vano la diosa de la velocidad, ¿no?


	4. Chapter 4

Bueno, aquí estoy con otro capítulo, una vez más.

Selebel: muchas gracias por seguir mi historia y me alegro de que te guste ^^

Soi Yo: bueno, crítica o no, me alegra de que lo hayas dicho, de verdad, ahora me fijo un poco más en lo que escribo y cómo lo hago. Me alegra mucho de que te haya gustado, pretendo hacer ver cómo evoluciona un vínculo que ha sido destruído.

gaby-crazy: vaya, me alegra muchísimo que te guste cómo se comporta ella, he de reconocer que me encantaría hacer que se arreglaran ya, pero creo que nadie es capaz de perdonar tan rápido. Me alegro de que te agrade la historia ^^

jScarlet: me alegra que et parezca interesante y no, no pretendo que la perdone tan rápido jaja, soy malvada(?)

Antes de empezar el capítulo he de decir que no estoy muy satisfecha con este capítulo, pero sé que no puedo suprimirlo o no quedaré feliz. Así que para compensar subiré el siguiente mañana o pasado. Una vez más, muchas gracias por los comentarios, me motivan a seguir escribiendo esta historia.

Un nuevo intento.

Había llegado a aquella enorme e imponente mansión, ya hacían más de cien años desde que había pasado por ahí la última vez. Tras suspirar entró en aquel lugar, parecía que todos la recordaban bien, algunos la miraban con admiración, otros con un poco de resentimiento.

"No puede seguir caminando esta parte de la mansión está prohibida sin antes tener un permiso especial." El hombre que había hablado llevaba un traje de lucha muy parecido al de las unidades especiales y su cabeza estaba baja. Sin embargo, después de escuchar la tos forzada de Yoruichi, levantó la cabeza espantado.

Yoruichi no pudo hacer más que reír, le hacía gracia esa reacción por parte del guardia, en verdad comprendía esa seguridad, después de todo estaba en frente de los aposentos de sus padres. "Tranquilo, simplemente diles que estoy aquí, por favor." Pese a que lo había dicho con una sonrisa sonaba algo seria, a cada minuto que pasaba se sentía más nerviosa por saber cuál sería la reacción de sus padres. Miró a todos lados, nada parecía haber cambiado, era todo tan raro… Es como si nunca se hubiera ido.

"Cl-claro Shihoin-sama." El guardia salió tan rápido que no le dio tiempo a la chica a protestar sobre las formalidades. Mientras ella se quedó ahí esperando, terminó sentándose en el suelo pues el sueño que tenía encima y lo que la estaban haciendo esperar no estaba escrito.

"¡¿Yoruichi, qué haces tú aquí?!" La nombrada sonrió al escuchar aquella voz tan conocida, no quería reconocerlo, pero les había echado un poco de menos. Se levantó perezosamente bajo la atenta mirada de sus padres y el guardia que los había llamado.

"Hola madre, tanto tiempo sin vernos, ¿no?" Escuchó el rugido de su estómago y se sintió algo avergonzada. "La verdad es que no he comido en todo el día, ¿sería muy raro si comemos los tres juntos y así de paso hablamos?"

Tras decir eso, los tres se dirigieron al gran comedor, sintiéndose un poco incómodos, todo era tan raro… Ninguno de sus padres esperaba que esto fuera a pasar.

Se sentaron quedando el padre de la chica en la cabecera de la mesa, a su derecha Yoruichi y su madre en frente, ella miraba su hija con una mirada que todavía denotaban sorpresa y un poco de alegría mezclada con esperanza.

"¿Por qué te has decidido a volver después de tantos años?" Su padre no hizo esperar su pregunta que formuló sin atreverse a levantar la mirada del plato y aún así sintiendo los ojos de su mujer sobre él, no comprendía por qué lo miraba así; _después de todo no soy yo el que se fue de casa._

"No he vuelto para quedarme, simplemente creo que ahora que todo se ha despejado un poco, podría venir a veros de vez en cuando." Terminó de comerse lo que tenía en el plato para pedir que le sirvieran más, le gustaba ser autosuficiente, pero sabía que su padre era demasiado estirado y no dejaría que pisara la cocina, aunque sólo fuera para servirse comida.

Los dos mayores se miraron durante un minuto, era cierto que habían extrañado a su hija, sin embargo, creían que merecían una explicación más allá de la que había sido dada más de cien años atrás. "Yoruichi, te voy a ser sincero, no me ha hecho nada de gracia que te hubieras ido, has abandonado la familia en un momento en el que te necesitábamos y ahora pretendes volver de visita. No te voy a consentir estas impertinencias, estamos hablando de una de las familias más importantes de toda la Sociedad de Almas, no podemos simplemente permitirlo. Si quieres volver a mantener el contacto me temo que tendrás que volver a hacerte cargo de todas tus obligaciones anteriores y esta vez sin siquiera pensarte la traición" La miró con una mirada dura, no quería consentirla.

"Padre, mis obligaciones no son las de esta familia, esta familia ya tiene un sucesor según tengo entendido y es más como todos vosotros. Pero eso no significa que yo no tenga obligaciones, porque las tengo, entre ellas está ayudar a Ichigo a controlar sus poderes, a cuidar de la Sociedad de Almas y el mundo de los vivos, aunque sea en el anonimato, ahora mismo me siento en deuda contigo, padre y contigo, madre. Pero no voy a permitir que me dominéis, no de nuevo y si esas son las condiciones, muy a mi pesar, tendré que declinarlas y retractarme." Bajo la mesa, Yoruichi estaba apretando su puño y su mandíbula una vez calló estaba inmóvil, todos sus dientes apretados.

"Lo siento hija, pero no creo poder aceptar lo que dices, eres una Shihoin." El cabeza de familia se levantó de la mesa. Se sentía orgulloso de su hija, pero sabía que no podía ir en contra de lo que había hecho durante todos sus años, el estatus de la familia era demasiado importante. "Yoruichi, puedes quedarte este día, sabes dónde está tu antigua habitación y todo lo necesario, si necesitas algo avisa al servicio. La verdad es que luces fatal, seguro que es por culpa de esa chica Shiba." Yoruichi no pudo evitar reír levemente, sentía que todo era como hacía años, pero nada volvería a ser igual. Durante toda la comida sintió la mirada de su madre clavándose en ella, pero en el momento en el que su padre se había levantado dejó de sentirla. Se sentía sola, todo estaba muy enredado en su vida. No tardaron demasiado en entregarle de nuevo el plato lleno, pero sus ganas de comer se habían desvanecido.

Anduvo por los extensos pasillos de aquella mansión, la verdad es que necesitaba dormir. Al llegar a la habitación en la que solía dormir, muchos recuerdos la inundaron, en verdad echaba un poco de menos todo eso, pero su amistad con Kisuke era bastante más importante que todo esto. Aunque, ¿más importante que Soi Fong? Su mente era un caos en ese momento, no sabía qué sentir o qué hacer así que se tumbó en su futón, no era la cosa más cómoda del mundo, pero en ese momento podía dormir en cualquier lugar, además, los recuerdos seguían viniendo y cuando se quedó dormida inundaban sus sueños.

Un nuevo intento.

Se había despertado por fin, la verdad es que había terminado durmiendo muy bien; _definitivamente echo de menos todo esto._ Sonrío ante sus propios pensamientos y con tranquilidad se vistió, todavía le daría tiempo a hacer una última visita antes de que la noche cayese.

Cuando salió de la habitación se topó con alguien, no se sentía cómoda hablando con ella en aquel momento.

"Vaya, qué sorpresa." No quería dañarla, pero no podía evitar aquellas palabras.

"Hija, sabes cómo es tu padre, sabes que terminará entrando en razón, por favor, no vuelvas a irte por tanto tiempo." Yoruichi sonrió y se puso de puntillas para poder darle un beso en la frente a la mujer que estaba en frente de ella. Todo el resentimiento que la había inundado hacía tan solo unos segundos.

"Tranquila madre, ya veré qué hago." Tras decir eso se fue de la mansión donde solía vivir y se dirigió hacia el centro del Seireitei.

Un nuevo intento.

"Kuchiki-san, debe quedarse quieto, las heridas pueden volver a abrirse." Una mujer cuyas facciones eran dulces y tranquilas y su pelo largo y negro que formaba una extraña trenza bajo su cara.

"Es cierto Byakuya-kun, no deberías forzarte y tranquilízate, no creo que la reunión de capitanes de hoy haya sido tan importante." Con una sonrisa radiante apareció una chica morena cuya sonrisa se asimilaba con la de un gato. Ella simplemente había escuchado las quejas del capitán para poder encontrar la habitación.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" Preguntó secamente el hombre que estaba acostado, su zampakuto situada unos metros alejada de él recuperándose.

"¡Vaya! Qué bonita bienvenida, no me esperaba menos de ti." Exclamó la mujer más morena sin poder evitar que su sonrisa burlona caracerística se escurriera entre sus labios. "Oh Unohana-san, ¿cómo estás?"

Gracias a la presencia de Yoruichi, la capitana el cuarto escuadrón siguió sonriendo cálidamente. "Muy bien Yoruichi-san, aunque estaría mejor si mis clientes no se impacientaran tanto por salir de aquí." Miró al único hombre que estaba en la habitación que además se sentía levemente avergonzado por su impetuoso comportamiento. "¿Cómo estás tú?" Para ser sinceros había echado un poco de menos a aquella mujer, siempre había sido divertida.

"Bien, no me puedo quejar demasiado, la verdad es que había decidido venir a verte, Unohana-san, hacía ya mucho tiempo desde que nos vemos. Además… Quería saber sobre el estado de Ichigo, verdaderamente me procupa que le haya pasado algo." El hombre que estaba acostado en la cama simplemente bufó sintiéndose incómodo por la conversación que estaba tomando lugar en ese mismo momento.

"Está totalmente recuperado, estoy segura de que no habrá problema en que volváis mañana al mundo de los vivos y ahora si me disulpáis, voy a revisar como van el resto de los pacientes." Con tranquilidad se fue de la habitación dejándolos a los dos sólos.

"Dime Byakuya, ¿qué será ahora de Rukia?" Miró fijamente al chico puesto que quizás su misión todavía no había acabado.

"Supongo que volverá a su escuadrón integrándose una vez más, como debe de ser, ¿a qué se debe que lo preguntes?" La miró estoico desde la comodidad de su cama.

"Simplemente quería saber si la misión que vine a realizar se cumplía o no." Sabía que había muchas cosas que faltaban por decir.

"¿Cómo lo ha conseguido?" Su expresión en ningún momento mostraba ningún tipo de sentimientos, como era de esperarse.

"¿A qué te refieres?" Pese a que sabía a lo que se refería, quería escucharlo de sus labios. Su voz inocente sabía que taladraría los oídos de su locutor y ni intentaba esconder su sonrisa burlona.

"Bankai."

"Uno de los experimentos de Kisuke, ya sabes cómo es, siempre tiene que buscar la forma de evolucionar."

Como si la realidad fuera demasiado evidente el hombre sólo giró la cabeza hacia su espada todavía rota, con una mano tocó la herida que había recibido por parte de Gin. "¿Podrías retirarte? Se hace tarde, necesito descansar para irme lo antes posible."

Ente eso sólo pudo sonreír de una forma más sincera, le hacía gracia lo cabezota que es el chico y no sólo eso, también le recordaba a cierta capitana. Movió su cabeza de un lado a otro, como si de esa forma podría dejar de pensar en todas las cosas que sentía y que estaban en su cabeza. Miró al frente sólo para encontrarse la fría mirada del herido, había pasado un largo rato y ella no había hecho intenciones de marcharse ni dijo ninguna palabra y sabía que eso le estaba molestando al capitán. "Adiós Byakuya-san."

Tras decir eso se fue camino a la casa de su amiga Kuukaku encontrándose por el camino con algunas personas conocidas y saludándolas discretamente, sin pararse.

Un nuevo intento.

"Vaya, por fin llegas, ya es bastante tarde." Sintió que un gato negro se sentaba a su lado, justo en frente de su casa.

"Tuve que hacer unas cosas, espero que no te importe que yo duerma aquí también." El gato se lamió su pata delantera derecha esperando la respuesta de la mujer.

"Claro, sabes dónde puedes dormir."

Sin decir más, tanto la mujer como el gato entraron en la extravagante casa para ir a dormir sabiendo que serían las únicas despiertas en toda la gran casa.


	5. Chapter 5

Soi Yo: No sé, la verdad es que no me había gustado demasiado, igualmente muchas gracias por comentar y perdón si actualizo un poco más tarde de lo pensado.

Era muy pronto, tan pronto que apenas había salido el sol completamente y la capitana del segundo escuadrón ya se había levantado, sabía que el día iba a ser muy largo y, pese a que no quisiera reconocerlo, se sentía ligeramente entristecida puesto que Yoruichi volvía a irse. _No, me da igual, me tiene que dar igual._ Negó con la cabeza observando la alta montaña de papeles que había en su escritorio y tras suspirar pensó que sería mejor si entrenase un rato.

Camino a su lugar de entrenamiento se encontró con una cara conocida. "¿Qué haces tú aquí?"

"¡Vaya, qué cálida bienvenida!"

Soi chasqueó la lengua pensando que debía ser todo una broma pesada. "La verdad es que hoy tengo bastantes cosas que hacer, así que si querías algo dímelo ya, por favor." Con tranquilidad subió la mirada para ver a la persona que estaba en frente de ella.

"Hoy se va de nuevo." Pese a que su sonrisa era un poco vacilante, la seriedad y la tensión eran palpables.

"Lo sé, sin embargo no es algo que me influya en exceso, sinceramente me da igual lo que ocurra, yo ya he cumplido al intentar proteger la Sociedad de Almas." Comenzó a caminar guiando sus pasos al campo de entrenamiento.

"Tranquila, no tienes que estar a la defensiva." Soi Fong frenó en seco dándose cuenta de que así era, se estaba poniendo a la defensiva._Mierda, parece que nunca voy a poder superarlo._ Pensó para sí misma.

"Kyoraku taicho, no creo que sea su asunto lo que pase entre Shihoin-sama y yo, si quiere puede ir a despedirse de ella, no seré yo la que se lo impida, pero no se meta en mis asuntos." Pensando en que ya había tenido suficiente de esa conversación decidió ir rápidamente hacia el campo de entrenamiento, en ese momento más que antes necesitaba descargarse._ ¿Qué hace este despierto a estas horas?_

Un nuevo intento.

_Vaya, qué pocas ganas tengo de levantarme, se está tan bien aquí…_ Un perezoso gato negro se revolvió en el lugar donde había permanecido toda la noche.

Tras un par de minutos en ese plan se levantó para ir a ver a su amiga que estaba holgazaneando, como de costumbre.

"¿Te has enterado de cuándo nos abrirán la puerta para ir al mundo de los vivos?" Una voz un tanto varonil resonó en la habitación que segundos antes estaba sumida en un silencio absoluto, el gato que emitió aquella voz se subió a un mueble para quedar cerca de la altura de Kuukaku.

"Según me dijeron, será antes del medio día, así que ya te puedes dar prisa y avisar al resto." Mostrando indiferencia seguía fumando uno de sus cigarrillos pese a que se giró para ver que el gato negro que estaba en la habitación salió corriendo después de soltar un bufido, no pudo evitar sonreír ante ese gesto.

Un nuevo intento.

_Era de esperar, no podía ayudarme, ¿verdad? No, claro, al final siempre tengo que ser yo la que termina haciendo todo. _Tras buscar un rato se encontró con Ishida cosiendo lo que parecía una camiseta con ese ridículo traje que tenía él puesto. "Ishida" El chico se asustó un poco ante la repentina voz que lo había llamado causando que casi se pinchara en un dedo.

"Y-Yoruichi-san, ¿qué querías?" Con una mano libre se subió las gafas y buscó al gato negro con la mirada.

"Nos abrirán la puerta para ir al mundo de los vivos justo antes del medio día, procurad estar allí." Movió su rabo lentamente recordando con cierto rencor cuando Ichigo le agarro fuerte de él. _Cabrón…_

"Está bien, ¿quieres que avise a los otros? Aunque a Ichigo no sé si lo veré." La voz del adolescente la despertó de sus recuerdos un tanto agrios y asintió con la cabeza preguntándose dónde podría estar el otro chico.

"Sabes a donde tenéis que ir, ¿verdad?" El Quincy asintió con la cabeza y una vez que el gato se fue de allí siguió cosiendo. No habían pasado más de diez minutos hasta que sus amigos llegaron, él ya tenía todo casi terminado.

Un nuevo intento.

Caminaba por el Seireitei, cerca del dojo donde entrenaba el undécimo escuadrón, cuando escuchó una voz conocida. Con una sonrisa gatuna giró la cabeza pues por fin había encontrado a la persona que le quedaba.

Abrió la boca para que el chico de cabello naranja se diera cuenta de que estaba allí, pero un pisotón en su cola hizo que no le salieran las palabras. Un segundo pisotón hizo que unas lágrimas se le escaparan de los ojos.

"¡Ichigo, ven aquí, pelea contra mí!" El capitán del undécimo escuadrón corría hacia Ichigo con su espada desenvainada y con una cara sádica mientras Yoruichi los seguía con su cola demacrada y con lágrimas en sus ojos por culpa del dolor.

En un momento dado llegó a arañar la cara de Zaraki, lo cual hizo que los dos se dieran cuenta de la presencia del gato y se giraran hacia él. "¡Vaya, un gatito!" La dueña de la voz era la teniente del undécimo escuadrón que se asomaba por encima del hombro de Zaraki.

"Vaya, me has cortado pequeño." Apuntó el filo de su espada hacia el gato con una cara sádica.

Yoruichi pudo observar como Ichigo se escapaba aprovechando la distracción y comenzó a sentir sudor frío al verle la cara a aquel hombre con sus ojos desmesuradamente abiertos. No es que le diera miedo, pero la verdad es que se veía muy grande desde su posición. Sintiéndose desesperada volvió a su forma humana intentando crear una distracción con eso.

Zaraki abrió sus ojos sin poder despegar la vista de la chica cuyo cuerpo era increíble. Yoruichi sonrió y aprovechó para darle una patada en el hombro al chico y salió corriendo lo más rápido posible justo después de convertirse en gato de nuevo.

"Ken-chan, se está escapando Ichigo y el gato también." La niña miró al capitán con un puchero pues quería seguir persiguiéndolos pero Kenpachi todavía estaba estupefacto.

Un nuevo intento.

_Menos mal que pude deshacerme de ese sádico…_ Miró hacia su cola dañada cuando paró en un techo que sinceramente no sabía en qué parte del Seireitei estaba. _Ag, aún no he podido avisar a Ichigo… Bueno, culpa suya, si no me hubiera pisado nada de esto hubiera pasado._

Siguió caminando por los tejados sin saber exactamente hacia donde iba o donde estaba hasta llegar a un área donde los tejados formaban un cuadrado grande y en el centro había un lugar de entrenamiento. El sonido de una respiración acelerada hizo que se girase hacia donde su pequeña abeja estaba entrenando con insistencia, no pudo evitar sonreír, era tan típico de ella.

Mientras, la capitana sintió una extraña sensación de ser observada con lo que miró hacia arriba para ver a un gato negro cuya cola parecía que la había dibujado un niño de 2 años. Sentía una sensación tan familiar que dudó en si sería ella. Comenzó a mirar al gato fijamente, sabía que cualquiera que la viera pensaría que había perdido la cabeza, pero no podía evitarlo. _Yoruichi…_ Sabía que no tenía por qué ser ella, pero se le hacía tan familiar esa presencia. Sin embargo, desechó la idea de que fuera ella en cuanto el gato maulló y se fue de allí buscando otro tejado que no perteneciera a ese cuadrilátero. _Quizás es una señal para que vaya a despedirme…_Suponía dónde se llevaría a cabo la apertura de la puerta hacia el mundo de los vivos. _Iré después de comer. _Ya se aceraba el mediodía así que se fue al cuartel a ducharse y luego a comer algo.

Un nuevo intento.

Yoruichi había llegado ya al lugar acordado, todos estaban allí y también algunos otros shinigamis junto con la familia Shiba.

"¿Me estás diciendo que he venido sólo con 20 minutos de retraso para que no esté lista la puerta?" El gato estaba sonriendo como acostumbraba cuando la hermana mayor Shiba se acercó a ella.

"Disculpe Yoruichi-san" uno de los shinigamis que estaban trabajando en ello fijaron su vista hacia ella que sólo pudo reír por el comportamiento tan formal.

"Bueno, Yoruichi, espero que esta vez no tardes cien años en volver a venir eh, hay que cuidar esta preciosa amistad y ya sabes, el sake ayuda." Kuukaku rió sabiendo que no estaba tan desencaminada de la verdad.

"Yoruichi, la puerta está lista para ser abierta"

"Bueno, pues vayamos entones, no hay demasiado tiempo." Se giró a ver a todos sus amigos y conocidos sonriéndolos a todos, sabía que los iba a echar de menos. "Volveremos a vernos." Pese a que se alegrara de ver a tanta gente ahí (hasta Byakuya estaba), echaba en falta a alguien, la echaba en falta a ella, a su pequeña abeja.

"Ichigo…" Se escuchó la voz de Rukia que apenas podía aguantar las lágrimas, estaba temblando ligeramente, posiblemente se estuviera conteniendo de hacer o decir algo.

"Nos volveremos a ver, Rukia." Se acercó a ella quedando justo en frente y mirando hacia abajo para que sus miradas pudieran conectar una vez más.

Un nuevo intento.

Había terminado de comer un poco tarde y tenía miedo de llegar tarde puesto que había escuchado de algunas personas que la puerta se abriría antes del mediodía. _Mierda, llego tarde._ Aligeró el paso y cuando a lo lejos pudo ver la puerta abierta sintió que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. Apuró el paso, tenía que volver a verla, no podía marcharse así, retuvo las lágrimas de nuevo y corrió lo más rápido que pudo.

Llegó justo donde estaba la puerta viendo que ya todos se estaban yendo, sabía que no había tiempo para una despedida, mucho menos delante de todo el mundo. Se sentó en el techo de una de las casas dejando sus piernas colgando y con una pequeña sonrisa observó que su maestra, la mujer que tanto admiraba giró su cabeza de gato y le guiñó un ojo para luego perderse por el interior de la puerta. No sabía qué era lo que sentía, todo era demasiado raro.


End file.
